callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bombstoppers
Bombstoppers is a Candy Perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies. The perk allows complete negation of explosive damage and fall damage towards the player. It is similar to PhD Flopper from Treyarch's Zombies mode. Location * [[Zombies in Spaceland|'Zombies in Spaceland']]' '- In the Kepler System, directly past the Alligator Head, near an Erad wall purchase, three barriers, the Chromosphere trap and a Magic Wheel spawn. * Rave in the Redwoods - In the swamp area between the Thunderbird Amphitheater and the Adventure Course. * Shaolin Shuffle - Beneath a stairway leading to the side door of the Inferno Club. In the same alleyway where Mule Munchies is located. * Attack of the Radioactive Thing - In the motel area, to the right of the staircase by the blueprints for the Mind Control Device. * The Beast from Beyond - In the Ops Center, to the right of the staircase that leads up to the control room. Appearance Bombstoppers appears as a small yellow and purple vending machine. Bombstoppers candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct bright purple and yellow insignia on the top of the machine resembling a purple shield with a yellow bomb containing the nuclear symbol. The name of the perk is shown in large, gold letters underneath the shield insignia. Underneath the name of the machine is a small part of the machine with a paint job similar to hazard tape. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Bombstoppers Perk Icon IW.png|Bombstoppers perk image. Bombstoppers Box Top IW.png|The top of the Bombstoppers box. Bombstoppers Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Bombstoppers box. Note the barcode and the ingredients list. Bombstoppers Eating 1 IW.png|Eating Bombstoppers. Bombstoppers Eating 2 IW.png|Eating Bombstoppers. Trivia *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Bombstoppers weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *The name of the perk refers to a pun between the names of the candy Gobstoppers and the word "Bomb". **The name also refers to perk's effect of the negation of explosive damage upon the player. *The insignia of the shield and the nuclear symbol refer to the perk's effect of negating explosive damage upon the player. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Bombstoppers. **The boxes have text on them saying "The Explosive-Proof Candy" and a box design involving hazard tape. There are also pictures of bombs amongst the box. **Upon the back of the box there is a barcode and an ingredients list. The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). ***The ingredients are: ****Sugar ****Unicorn Hair ****Alkali Battery Shavings ****Dave's Ointment ****Knife Particles ****Sweet Chocolate ****Elephant Bone ****Peppermint Oil ****Corn Syrup ****Corn Syrup's Cousin ****Food Starch ****Corn Syrup's Cousin's Roommate's Brother's Secretary ****Soy Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks